The Last Time
by ChenLin21
Summary: Ketika cerita cinta kita lanjutkan oleh anak kita, bagaimana reaksimu ? / "Aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat Kris, Manson," / "Demi apa pun, matamu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun, Chanhyun-ah," / "Aku sulit mengatakannya, aku tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya." / Kisah dimana para EXO sudah memiliki anak dan ini adalah kisah ceritanya. [EXOFF /UKE!GS/ EXO KIDS] (PROLOGUE CHAP UP !)
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Title : The Last Time**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and Their Kids**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : Ketika cerita cinta kita lanjutkan oleh anak kita, bagaimana reaksimu ? / "Aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat Kris, Manson," / "Demi apa pun, matamu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun, Chanhyun-****_ah_****," / "Aku sulit mengatakannya, aku tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya." / Kisah dimana para EXO sudah memiliki anak dan ini adalah kisah ceritanya. [EXOFF /UKE!GS/ EXO KIDS/ MARRIAGE LIFE]**

**Manson Wu (KrisTao 1****st**** Son)**

**Nationality : Canadian – Chinese**

**Chinese Name : Wu Zi Fan**

**Appearances : Blonde hair, Like dad and Son, Tall, Handsome**

**Personality : Cool, Overprotective to his younger sister, Genius**

**Hobbies : Basket, Modelling**

**Lauren Wu (KrisTao 1****st**** Daughter, 2****nd**** Child)**

Nationality : Canadian—Chinese

Chinese Name : Wu Lao Yuan

Appearances : Chocolate hair colour, Westren princess ulzzang look, Beautiful

Personality : Full of aegyo, Cute, Love his older brother, fashion holic.

Hobbies : Modelling, Singing, Ballet

**Park Chan Hyun (ChanBaek 1****st**** Son, Only son)**

Nationality : Korean

Appearances : Black Wavy Short Hair, Ulzzang boy, Like mom and son, Beauty Flower Boy

Personality : Funny, Full of aegyo but he never show it to certain people, cling to Manson

Hobbies : Playing guitar, Basket

**Oh Han-Ri (HunHan 1****st**** Daughter)**

Nationality : Korean—Chinese

Appearances : Caramel hair colour, Deer's eyes, Like mom and daughter, Beautiful yet cute

Personality : Calm, Girly, Lovable, Caring to all her friend, Motherly

Hobbies : Sewing, Singing

**Oh Yoon-Hun (HunHan's 1****st**** Son, Second Child)**

Nationality : Korean—Chinese

Appearances : Black rave hair, Smile eyes, Like mom and son, sharp jawline, ulzzang boy

Personality : Cool slight Calm, Genius, Brother Complex with her own sister.

Hobbies : Reading, Playing Game, Modelling, Dancing

**Kim Joon-Shin (SuLay's 1****st**** Son)**

Nationality : Korean—Chinese

Chinese Name : Jin / Zhang Jun-Xing

Appearances : Black Mohawk hair, Calm expression, Like Dad and son, Kissable lips, Angelic smile

Personality : Kind, Loyal, Leadership, Genius, and good at everything

Hobbies : Reading, Writing, Studying

**Kim Min-Soo (ChenMin's 1****st**** Daughter)**

Nationality : Korean

Appearances : Dark brown hair, Chubby cheek, Cute, skinny, Cute Cheekbones

Personality : Cute, Cheerful, Queen of troll, A bit boyish

Hobbies : Photographing, Writing

**Kim Kyung-Na (KaiSoo's 1****st**** Daughter)**

Nationality : Korean

Appearances : Black straight hair, love shaped lips, Like mom and daughter, flawless

Personality : Soft, Loveable, Crybaby, Cling to Joon-Shin

Hobbies : Dancing, Singing.

* * *

TBC

Hei hei, disini Lin imnida ~

Jadi, ini adalah FF anak-anak EXO. Silakan berimajinasi gimana tampang anak-anak EXO masing-masing. Untuk Lauren, tau Lauren Lunde kan ? Nah, Lauren di sini jadi anak Kris, hehe… Soalnya aku naksir parah ama anaknya MBLAQ yang satu itu ~ Kapan ya EXO ada Hello Baby. Pengen liat Chen gendong anak… PFFT… Jadi, cerita ini aka nada slightly ama cerita ortu mereka yaitu EXO sama EXO kids.

Kalau banyak yang good respon.

Aku lanjut.

Klo kagak, aku terpaksa delete X"D

OKAY OKAY

-bbuing bbuing bareng Lauren dan Sehun-

XOXO

Lin


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Title : The Last time**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, and Their Kids**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, Humor**

**Pairing : OTP slight KrisHan**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : All Uke is Gender Switch !**

**Summary : Ketika cerita cinta kita lanjutkan oleh anak kita, bagaimana reaksimu ? / "Aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat Kris, Manson," / "Demi apa pun, matamu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun, Chanhyun-****_ah_****," / "Aku sulit mengatakannya, aku tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya." / Kisah dimana para EXO sudah memiliki anak dan ini adalah kisah ceritanya. [EXOFF /UKE!GS/ EXO KIDS/ MARRIAGE LIFE]**

_Found myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here._

Seorang bertubuh proposional layaknya model, dan statusnya kini adalah CEO dari _Wu Corporation_ ini mengetuk pintu sebuah apartemen milik kekasihnya. Tangannya sudah membawa buket mawar _soft pink_. Ia sudah mengontrol diri untuk tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia sempat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Takut.

Takut kehilangan.

_I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,_

Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik apartemen, ia sudah menduga jika kekasihnya akan mencampakkan dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya. Semua kesepakatan ini sangat menyakitkan dirinya. Bagaikan jarum-jarum kecil menusuk setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali meluruskan ini semua. Tentangnya dan dirinya.

_Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me._

Sebenarnya siapa gerangan kekasih dari pria ini ? Ya, seorang gadis dari daratan cina dan sudah menetap di dalam hati si _CEO_ sejak lama. Gadis ini adalah penyiar radio lokal dan seorang novelist. Tidak ada yang kurang dari gadis cina ini. Cantik luar-dalam. Perhatian, pemaaf, dan menyayangi semua orang ia cintai. Pintar, nyatanya ia lulusan _Seoul of University_.

_You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,_

Kaki kecil si pemilik apartemen berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia terlihat lesu. Ia tahu siapa yang datang dan untuk apa dia datang. Matanya sembab, karena telah menangisi semua hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Ia sebenarnya sudah muak dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi apa daya karena dia orangnya pemaaf. Ia akan selalu memaafkan lelaki itu.

Ia membuka kenop apartemen. Ia mendapati lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum canggung.

"Kris,"

"Luhan _deer,_"

_And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better._

"_May I ?_" tanya lelaki bernama _Kris Wu_.

Gadis penyiar radio, _Xi Luhan_, menjauhkan badannya dan memberi ruangan dimana Kris bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Melihat lelaki datang menemuinya, Luhan merasakan tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, Kris membawakan mawar kesukaannya.

Namun, kali ini berbeda.

_Right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me._

Keduanya bertatapan, Luhan tahu ini bukan sekedar mampir biasa saja. Tidak—_Lebih dari itu_. Kris mengelus pipi mulus dan putih milik Luhan. Lembut. Tangan pria itu besar—namun, lembut. Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya sebisa mungkin. Tapi apa daya airmatanya mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya. Ia tahu ini akan berakhir.

Kenapa harus berakhir ?  
Bukannya mereka berdua seperti lebih dari kata sempurna ?

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

"Benarkah kau ingin melepaskan diriku pada orang lain ?" tanya Kris memastikan.

"Ya, aku tulus. Ini demi dirimu juga, bukan ?"

"Tetapi, Luhan… Kau tahu aku—aku begitu mencintaimu, _Lu_," kata Kris.

Kedua tangan Kris mengangkat wajah Luhan agar Luhan bisa melihat ketulusan cinta Kris padanya.

"_Nado, Kris._ Tapi ini berbeda, Kris."

Kini Kris memeluk Luhan erat, dengan Luhan yang membalas pelukan tersebut.

_This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_

"Kris, jaga dia layaknya, dirimu menjaga aku,"

"Tidak, kalau bukan kau,"

"Kris, dengarkan aku,"

Kris membisu.

"Cintai dia,"

_This is the last time I let you in my door,_

Kris kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Luhan.

Ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

Terakhir, mereka bisa memeluk.

Terakhir, mereka bisa mengatakan "cinta".

Terakhir, mata dan mata bertemu.

Terakhir, bunga mawar Kris terpajang di ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

Terakhir kalinya,

Luhan membiarkan masuk ke dalam pintu hatinya

—dan apartemennya.

_This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore._

"Kris, Janji padaku… Jangan sakiti dia. Jika kau menyakitinya, itu sama halnya kau menyakiti aku,"

Kris menggangguk.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dan dirimu,"

"Maafkan aku, Kris."

"Tidak, salahkan perjodohan bodoh ini,"

"Kalian memang sepantasnya menikah,"

Kris kini menangis semakin deras.

Oh, hancurlah pamor sang _CEO_ _Wu Corporation_ satu ini karena Luhan. Tapi apa kata orang, Luhan sudah dianggap pertama bagi Kris. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika orang tua _Wu_ menjodohkan Kris dengan teman sejak kecilnya, _Huang Zi Tao_. Tao yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat Luhan, awalnya menolak. Tapi susah menolak dan memutuskan begitu saja perjodohan ini. Luhan sangat mengerti keadaan mereka berdua. Walau, kesepakatan mereka bertiga sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan dan juga Kris.

Kesepakatannya adalah hari-hari dimana sebelum hari pernikahan Kris dan Tao, Luhan berhak memiliki Kris seorang. Tetapi, setelah H-1 pernikahan mereka. Luhan dan Kris harus berpisah.

Terpaksa sekali, untuk memisahkan orang yang sudah menjadi satu bagian dari hidup seseorang seperti Kris dan Luhan.

Tao sendiri tidak tega melihat ini semua. Ia bahkan tidak mau menikah dengan Kris karena dirinya takut dianggap pengkhianat. Bagi Luhan, semuanya untuk diri mereka.

"_Kiss me, Kris_,"

"_May I ?_"

"_Absolutely,_"

Keduanya tenggelam dalam malam panjang, hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa satu pun yang mengganggu.

Sebuah lumatan kecil dalam ciuman mereka.

Bukan _French kiss_.

_It just a small kiss._

_A small goodbye kiss_.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan. _I always love you,_"

Luhan mengantarkan Kris keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Kris."

Ya, selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

Saat pintu tertutup,

Itu pertanda keduanya tidak akan bertemu.

_ This is the last time I'm asking you this,_  
_Put my name at the top of your list,_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_  
_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

TBC

Annyeong haseyo, Lin imnida.

Maaf ya, kalau chapter 1nya pendek. Ini baru prolog dari semua cerita ke depan. KrisHan hanya di chapter ini saja, KrisTao untuk kedepannya. Chapter depan udah dipegang anaknya si KrisTao, Manson.

X"D HOHO ! Makasih buat review… Semoga makin suka sama chapter selanjutnya.

Lirik diatas adalah lirik lagu Taylor Swift – The Last time :DDD

Silakan tengok ff aku yang lain ya :DDD hehe /promosi ni ye/

Maaf ya, kalo alurnya terkesan cepat dan pendek, soalnya besok masih ada UAS X"D

Abis klo begitu ada harus langsung tuangin. Takut lupa nnti.

Hoho :DDD

REVIEW YAAAA ! kalau ada masukkan, silakan komen.

XOXO,

Lin


End file.
